Crash Bandicoot: Coco's Nitro weeklong Sleepover
by byronknight892
Summary: As crash and Crunch leave for a convention, Coco invites the Nitro squad for a weeklong sleepover, where in time she gets to know about the nitro Squad's strength.
1. Sunday

**Okay, this is a rendition of my Coco sleepover story. and by the way it will have seven chapters.**

* * *

_Chapter_

1: Sunday sleep over!

It was a calm Sunday afternoon, as the birds were singing, the fish flying, and the natives hollering. As the sun sets on the Wumpa island, our female Bandicoot hero, Coco got out of her lab as she saw a note on the table.

"Dear Coco, me ,crash and crunch are off to a convention for a whole week, keep the house clean for us, while we are gone.

signed, Aku Aku." Coco said as she read the note.

"Well I guess I am home alone for the week, or am I? Coco said as she got on the phone and called Tawna.

As Tawna was in the shower, she was singing in the shower as she heard her phone ringing, she stepped out of the shower naked to pick up the phone.

"Hello? Oh hey Coco! You want to have a sleepover for the entire week, and you are saying me and the girls are invited?" Tawna said.

"Yes, and I want you to bring your pajamas, Tawna." Coco said on the other line of the phone.

"Oh Coco, you know I sleep in the nude! I'll be over to spend the week with with you."

"Thanks Tawna, see you and the girls at 6 pm." Coco said as she got out of her lab outfit.

As Tawna got dressed, she dialed Megumi up on her cell phone, hoping she will pick up.

"Hello, hey Tawna! A sleepover at Coco's? I have the whole week free, I'm in. Meet at 6pm, got it." Megumi said as she packed her pajamas, toothpaste and toothbrush and clean clothes, before calling Isabella on her way out.

As Isabella was nude tanning at her beachside house, she heard the telephone and picked it up. "Hello? Oh hey Megumi, sleepover at Coco's, 6pm. I'll be there on time!" Isabella said as she went in got dressed, packed her enough clothes for a week, before she called Ami on the way out.

Meanwhile at Ami's gym, she was beating the crap out of her male fighting partner, kicking him in the balls to defeat him. She went to her locker room and saw Isabella calling her. "Hey, oh Isabella, Coco's having a weeklong Sleepover, 6pm, sure I'm game, hope Liz is up for it though.." Ami said as she rushed home, packed her clothes and heads out, before calling Liz.

As Liz was done with her photo shoot for Bandiboy, she got a call from Ami as she and her don't see eye to eye. "Hello, Oh hey Ami, Coco is having a sleepover with the whole squad, well I have a weeklong Vacation before the next photo shoot, ok I'll join." Liz said as she got home packed a week of clothes as she was on her way to Coco's.

As Coco finished with her Truth or Dare program in her laptop, she heard a knock on the door. "Hmm, must be them, and they're on time too." Coco said as she smiled as she got the door.

"Hey Coco, we are here for the sleepover! Tawna said as she, Megumi, Isabella, Ami and Liz were at the door, as they walked in.

So as the Sunday night falls the girls started to do each other's hair, and nails, as coco ordered pizza for tonight.

After coco was putting the final touches on the truth or dare programming, she smiled and told the girls good night as they went to sleep.

* * *

First chapter finished, and so far the first dare is going to be on the next chapter. So review this one at your expense.


	2. Monday

**Continued from the first chapter. Also the tribesmen will be speaking English too.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Risky first dare.

* * *

As Monday morning broke, Each of the girls woke up and had breakfast, As Coco was typing on her laptop, smiling at them.

"Morning girls, how did you sleep?" Coco said as she drinks some of her smoothie.

"I slept like a log, but a free one!" Tawna said.

"I slept good, Coco." Isabella and Megumi said together.

"I slept well, just away from the sweat queen!" Liz said.

"I slept pretty good, away from the nude model!" Ami said as her and liz were glaring at each other.

"Good, because I have something planned for us today girls! Introducing the Truth or Dare picker, and it's completely program with dares and truths. So, who goes first?" Coco said plugging her computer in the holo-viewer.

Tawna decided to step up to the challenge, looking at Coco. "Alright, I'll play the first dare." She said in confidence.

Coco saw it hit Truth for the first time, and was a bit shocked by the option. "Truth, Tawna. Think you can tell the truth?" Coco giggles at her.

"Fine, When I wait for crash, I surprised him in his bed laying naked. And also I wanted to find a power crystal naked, and wear his boxers." Tawna said as she blushed red.

"Well, uh, that's a monday truth that came out of the blue., let's see what dare you can do.." Coco said as her program landed on dare. "Find a power crystal in the jungle, nude in your shoes. Looks like you have a truth to prove, Tawna." Coco said as she saw Tawna take off everything but her running shoes.

"A good hot workout like the Olympics, hehe! I'll find that power crystal before the sun sets!" Tawna said as she jogs in place her breasts bouncing around as coco gave her a power crystal detector to wear.

"Sunset and bring the crystal back by any means necessary!" Coco said as she program another dare for Tawna when she gets back.

So as Tawna was enjoying her naked mile in the jungle, avoiding the man-eater plants and swinging from vine to vine, she gracefully landed on the ground, as she heard the crystal detector beeping only her smile turn to shock.

"It's in the natives village, oh great..." Tawna said as she looked at her fur, covered in sweat as she climbed over the gate, hiding from the Tribesmen as she saw them eating a hog. "Okay, there's the crystal, on top of the totem pole, good thing they're too busy eating pork." Tawna said as she rolled over to the front of the totem pole as she started climbing, before she noticed a tribesman whistling at her, making her blush red.

"Ooh, pretty lady, climbing scared mating totem pole for tribeswomen, us men watch!" A tribesman said as he and his buddies cheered her on.

Tawna was red in the face now, more embarrassed that she had a few tribesmen looking at her naked body as she reached the top, before placing the crystal in her pussy, feeling it's energy going in her as she climbed down and runs back to the house.

Coco was surprised at how Tawna got the crystal with out a scratch and at sunset as well, and impressed that she survived the tribesmen, seeing Tawna pulling the crystal out of her pussy.

"Well, Tawna, you a second dare to do before the day ends. And good score on the crystal though. Wear Crash's lucky heart boxers through the whole week until crash comes home without your shoes on." Coco said as she smirked at her.

Tawna taking off her shoes, decided to go up to crash's room, and as she was looking for Crash's boxers, she saw the photo of him and her on cortex's blimp.

"Awww, those were the days, aha found them!" Tawna said as she puts on the lucky boxers, yelping as it rode her crotch and ass as she was tired, walking down to Coco as she saw her and the girls eating spaghetti and was hungry as she joined them.

As Monday night falls the girls went to sleep again, only Tawna was uncomfortable in her sleeping bag during the night.

* * *

**Hehe, now Then, Megumi and Isabella has dares to do in two days, but it'll be in chapters 3 and four.**


	3. Tuesday

**Continued from the last chapter, and goes to the next.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Tuesday dares and truth.

* * *

As Tuesday morning broke, Tawna was a bit groggy from the last dare, she was drinking a cup of coffee, glaring at the girls looking at her in crash's boxers.

"What, They ride up on you. Anyway glad I'm not doing a dare today. Anyway, Coco who's up for the dare today on to the evening?" Tawna asked scratching her breast as she was eating breakfast.

"Megumi. She'll have truths and dares today. Besides you can't wear anything else until crash comes back from the convention." Coco said as she looks at Megumi.

As Megumi was nervous about her truths and dares, she saw Coco's computer programming the dares and truths before it lands on truth, stunning Megumi.

"Truth, reveal your secrets, Megumi!" Coco said as she laughed at her. Looking forward to seeing Megumi honestly tell the truth.

"Okay, I uh, oh this embarrassing.. I have always go without a bra on Sundays, riding crash's jet board on summer and I want to make love to Isabella!" Megumi said as she shouted the last truth out loud, covering her mouth in embarrassment.

"Uh, I'll keep that last truth in mind for a dare for Isabella. Now your dare is: Riding Crash's Jetboard on the rapids, with your hair pulled down while wearing a teeny polkadot bikini." Coco said as she was leaving a daring challenge.

"Okay, I guess I have to prove myself." Megumi said as she strips out of her clothes and in her teeny blue polkadot bikini and putting her hair down, before feeling how tight it is as she goes to the rapids, as she rode on Crash's jet board surfing the rapids as she was enjoying it until she felt the branches snagged her bikini top and bottom from her body as she made it to the end of the rapids at sunset, covering herself with the board as she runs and gets her ruined bikini, then runs in the house to the bathroom, putting her pajamas on as she completed the dare.

"So what's for dinner, Girls?" Megumi said as she was hungry. Seeing as the girls are eating Chinese food she joins in.

"You won the dare but lost your swimsuit, Megumi, you are brave, you know?" Isabella said as she was impressed, seeing a blush in her face.

"Tomorrow is another day, girls. And it's Isabella's turn tomorrow!" Liz said laughing so hard.

As Tuesday draws to a close, the girls asleep, Megumi was hearing the words from Isabella in her head as she was a bit heated as she slept.

* * *

**Now then chapter 4 will involve Isabella and Megumi. so stayed tuned! **


	4. Wednesday

**Continued from last chapter, and this is a lemon moment so good luck!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Isabella's dares and feelings.**

* * *

As Wednesday morning broke, Megumi was a bit drowsy as her mind was thinking about Isabella's words, smiling a bit.

"A Wednesday dare and truth, today girls. And it is Isabella's turn today. So she has to do the dare, regardless of the consequences." Tawna said still in crash's boxers for three days straight, showing her resolve.

As noon hits, Coco had a perfect dare for Isabella as she typed it in her laptop, ready for Isabella the moment she steps in the living room.

As Isabella, walked in the room, she decided to sit down and saw coco working on the computer. "Morning Coco, how are you doing?" Isabella asked.

"Good, oh and here's truth for the noon, Isabella, speak your heart." Coco said wearing her reading glasses.

As Isabella saw her nitro squadmates looking at her, she had to tell her secrets.

"I always carry my sex toys and two strap ons and lube in my purse, and I do have feelings for Megumi", she said as she was blushing red, seeing her eyes sparkle.

"Well, that comes to our next dare, Isabella. You have to make love with Megumi in the guest bedroom for the rest of the day." Coco said, hearing ooos and awes from Liz, Ami, and Tawna respectively.

As Isabella swallowed her pride and followed Megumi to the guest bedroom holding her purse, she closed and locked the door behind her, but the sight she saw stunned her, as she saw Megumi with her hair down, clothes off and smirking at her.

"We have the rest of the day for fun, Isabella. So take as much time as you need to get ready." Megumi said as she was laying and spreading her legs for Isabella.

As Isabella strips off her clothes, she puts on her strap-on dildo and applying lube to it, as she pushed it in megumi, hearing her friend moan as she was thrusting her roughly, going hard to pleasure her friend as she felt something in her heart as she kept this up for three hours as sunset has arrived.

"Isabella, is it true that you have feelings for me?" Megumi said as she and Isabella had a dual end dildo in their pussies, grinding each other as night time fell until they squirted a great climax.

"Yes, and you are my battle horse Megumi." Isabella said as she kissed Megumi non-stop until they fall asleep, succeeding in the dare, and made love with her best friend.

As Wednesday draws to a close, Megumi and Isabella slept through the night, enjoying each other's company as it would be Liz's turn tomorrow.

* * *

**Chapter five will be a Liz dare. So stay tuned tomorrow! **


	5. Thursday

**Continued from the last chapter**.** Fake crash speaks in this one.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Thursday.**

* * *

As Thursday morning broke, Megumi and Isabella were still asleep as they were naked in bed, waking up together as they went downstairs together, keeping what happened to them a secret from the others.

"Till Saturday, then I can take these off, My pubic fur is growing in these! I need a shave!" Tawna said as she was getting very uncomfortable in her boyfriend's boxers.

"Well I can say a certain model, is going to be playing truth or dare today, if she is not hiding in fear.." Ami said in a taunting manner.

_"Damn it to hell, It's my turn to do truth or dare, who knows what Coco will do, giving us all these dares it's almost like she's testing all of us. Unless it really is that?!" _Liz thought as she was hiding waiting for noon to hit.

As Thursday noon hits, Liz was in the living room with Ami, as she saw Coco typing on her computer.

"Okay Liz, here is your truth, and be honest, okay?" Coco said as she looked at liz.

"Fine, After the events of the time twister, Ami took my boyfriend Fake crash from me, and she broke up with him." Liz said as she spoke the honest truth, mad at Ami.

"I didn't know that happened, Liz I'm so sorry for you. Which brings us to the your dare. Find Fake crash he was last seen in the sunset vista. He moves to different locations each day so get there before sunset. And try to reconcile with him." Coco said to Liz seeing her resolve.

"Fine, and I'll be back before dinner Coco." Liz said as she prepared for her journey, Heading deep in the jungle as she made it to the ruins of the lost city.

"Jeez coco, this will take an afternoon to climb, hope he's up there." Liz said as she started climbing the lost city, climbing and climbing as she saw the sun setting up top before seeing her former boyfriend as she reached the top.

"Liz! What are you doing here?" Fake crash said as he helped her up.

"Well it was a dare to find you, but Fake Crash, I was mad that Ami took you from me, and I was wondering if we could get back together?" Liz said as she was acting cute.

"When Ami dumped me, I was moving place to place, to heal from the pain of the past, I'm sorry but no, sorry Liz." Fake crash said.

"Then I'm sorry too, Fake Crash!" Liz said as she kicked her ex square in the balls before climbing down the ruins upset, kicking a rock at the ruins in the bottom, causing the old sections to fall.

As nighttime hits, Liz saw the girls eating Meatball subs. As she took her meal, she looked at coco and smiled softly. "I finished the dare, Coco. But I ended it with my ex." Liz said as she sighed.

"Sorry to hear that, but I have good news to tell you, My brother called he, Crunch and Aku Aku are coming home Saturday at noon.

"Thats good which means one day of truth and dare left." Liz said as she finished her meal and heads to bed.

As the girls slept on their fifth night, Liz's mind was concerned about these dares on her and the nitro squad, as if Coco is testing their friendship.

* * *

**Chapter 6 tells us Ami is the last one to dare and speak the truth, but does the dare go right or else, stay tuned!**


	6. Friday

* * *

**Continued from last chapter as usual, The dare mishap is based off of a tv episode I watch as a child.**

* * *

Chapter:6 A dare mishap.

* * *

As Friday morning broke at the crack of dawn, Liz had serious bed head as she noticed Coco was preparing for today's dares as she had breakfast with her squad mates, Seeing Tawna scratching herself in her boyfriend's boxers.

"Itching, Tawna? I have talcum powder in the bag?" Liz said as she saw Tawna pouring some down the boxers.

"My boyfriend had fleas in his trousers! Glad i can take these off tomorrow!" Tawna said itching like crazy.

As noon hits, Ami was in the living room, playing with crash's yo-yo. "Heh, saved the best for last huh?" Ami said smirking at Coco.

"Yes, as before it's on Truth, so spill the sins, Sister." Coco said as she was typing two dares in her computer.

"Fine, I stole Fake Crash from Liz, but I dumped the scrawny guy for two hot auburn haired bandihunks who i been dating for a year now, going strong." Ami said in pride.

"Okay, that was little bit hot but here's your first dare of the day, go to brio's and pick up the medical ointment for Tawna, she's suffering with the fleas and the ointment will kill them on contact.

"Heh, medicine huh? Okay I'll be back at sundown." Ami said leaving the house in pride.

As Ami travels to Brio's laboratory as she made it there in two hours, still not tired as she knocked on the big metal door, hearing explosions on the inside As brio open the door for her.

"A-Ami, what are you d-d-doing here?" Brio said as he was shaking nervously, looking at her.

"I came to pick up the ointment you used on us before mutation." Ami said to brio, Looking at the sun.

"Ah yes, one moment." Brio said as he picked up a crate of the Antiitch/ Antiflea cream handing it to Ami. "Here you go, and give Coco my regards!" Brio said.

As the sun sets, Ami got home with the cream, as Tawna took one out and ran to bathroom in flash.

"So what's next?" Ami said to Coco fired up for another challenge.

"Do a magic trick together with Liz. What, tell me you are joking, Coco?" Ami said as she had to put on the magicians outfit.

"Introducing the Amazing Ami and her assistant! We together shall perform the disappearing act! Hopefully nothing will go wrong..." Ami said sweating nervous.

"Hah, you got a very lousy dare!" Liz said as she goes in the disappearing box.

"Shut up, at least I am doing this stupid dare!" Ami said as she entered the box with her, "Okay, with nothing up my sleeve and nothing in my hat, I say the words Alakazam, Ami an acrobat!" Ami said as she feels the inside of the box fill with smoke, as her and Liz vanished.

"Liz, Ami?" Coco said as she saw their costumes in the box, but no bandicoots.

"That was a good trick, but tomorrow you all go home. So go ahead and get some rest." Coco said, as she heads up to the bathroom, as she puts in Wumpa fruit the tub, making a exfoliating bath for her as she strips and soaks in the tub for a hour.

_"Guess my data was very accurate after all, The Nitro squad is more than a sisterhood, they're family!" Coco thought with a smile on her face._

As Coco got out of the tub and in her PJs she got in the bed and petted pura, falling as she had the best week with her friends.

* * *

**Epilogue will be different to end the story. so stay tuned.**


	7. Saturday

Last chapter and crash and crunch is speaking in this one. Save the best for last.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Epilogue**

* * *

As Saturday morning hits, Coco was woken up by Isabella and Megumi, as they made breakfast in the morning: A wumpa fruit glazed pancakes. As Coco was munching on the flapjacks, she heard her brothers and protector come to the door to see the place spotless.

"Hey Coco, how have you been?" Crash said, seeing his sister since Sunday.

"Doing good, Bro. You have a surprise in your room, so go ahead and relax." Coco said.

"Say Coco, did you lose these two by any chance?" Crunch said holding Ami and Liz, holding their noses.

"Ami and Liz, how did you find them, Crunch?" Coco said completely confused.

"Well as we board the boat, they just fell from the sky and in our boat by chance." Crunch said.

"Well, my child, you have learned Anything?" Aku Aku said.

"Yes, I found out that the friends we make becomes a family even during the times of peace." Coco said, looking at Isabella and Megumi carrying Ami and Liz, as they headed home to their homes.

As crash got up to his room he saw his girlfriend Tawna in a bathrobe, sleeping in bed as he joins her for a long well deserved nap, as he snores loudly enjoying the one of two things he good at: Dancing and Napping.

As coco finished typing in the data, she smiled at she really had the best time of her life and the best week too.

The End.

* * *

Not bad for rendition if I say so myself, Review follow story, leave a like and see you all next time!


End file.
